


Misconceptions Of Us

by TheyCallMeBaepSae



Series: TaeKai Prison series [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Shinee (band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, EXO/SHINee, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, i think, not main ones though, not sure how to tag, prison!au, some Kaisoo, taekai - Freeform, the smut isn't so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBaepSae/pseuds/TheyCallMeBaepSae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lincoln County Jail was NOT the place he was supposed to be. But no matter how much he thought about it, this was his reality based off of a stupid decision because of a stupid hunch.<br/>Jongdae was going to pay, with his life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions Of Us

{*}  
The drug trade had gone terribly wrong. Well wrong for person in particular, Kim Jongin. He’s been in the game for the most part of ten years and many would rather believe that pigs had grown wings and decided to fly than believe the Kim Jongin, or as the streets dubbed him Kai, would be caught up as the scapegoat in this catastrophic drug trade. 

It was one of the few times he decided to oversee the trade as he didn't trust Kim Jongdae, or Chen as he was alternatively known as, for reasons Kai couldn't identify himself. He was always skeptical of him and didn't understand what on earth Joon Myeon was thinking by introducing him to the crew.

Ironically his instincts were proven correct however, he felt as though he was being reprimanded for not listening to his co-leader Wu Yi Fan, known mainly as Kris. They were notoriously known as the "K-brothers" and were fiercely reckless and managed to garner many troopers over the years proceeding their initial coalition, simply because they were the best. 

Many people had gathered around, well sneak peaked mainly through the street corners, to witness the great Kai in handcuffs and thrown into the back of a police car. ’25 years… 30 years… Life’ people began to whisper as they estimated how long Kai would be locked up for, away from the streets. 

One would assume the great Kim Jongin would be sweating beneath his collar and extremely terrified of the amount of years he may possibly spend behind bars, and it was no secret that Kai had formed many enemies over the past ten years which would only add more discomfort to his life in prison. 

However, not only was Kai as calm as a pothead smoking weed, he had on the most surreal looking smirk on his face. He, of all people knew that one should never delve into a drug trade as big as this without having some sort back up plan. 

The drive to the police station was short but uncomfortable, which was to be expected as the handcuffs had somehow tightened around his wrist even further than anticipated. He was dragged out of the car and pushed into to the police station, as the officers showed not even an ounce of mercy towards Kai. As he sat down inside the interrogation room, he began to wonder how his trustful lawyer would be able to sweep this under the rug and manage to get off with only a slap on the wrist. 

“Kim Jongin, boy have I waited to see you! My name is Special Agent Morales, I’ve been the big bad wolf trying to catch for the past seven years, so you can imagine how thrilled I was when I saw your arrest file come to my desk first thing this morning!” the agent began to laugh as he sat down and set the room up for interrogation. 

The bombarding questions began almost immediately after the recording device was switched on. With each question, Morales began to grow more and more frustrated with this cunning human being as he regurgitated ‘no comment’ for every one of his questions. The urge to beat Jongin senseless was brimming to the surface, as Morales wiped the beaded sweat off of his forehead and stepped outside for a well deserved breather. 

He desperately needed a cigarette to calm his nerves, even though he hasn't gone near one on over two years. He couldn't allow Kim Jongin to get the better of him and decided to rub a frustrated hand through his hair and finally go back in.

Once he returned, Jongin retained his smug smirk as he reiterated ‘no comment’ to the last few questions. As expected, Kim Jongin’s case was going to be extremely tough on Morales and he had no other choice but to usher the criminal away to his cell. 'Innocent until proven guilty' was a phrase he couldn't bring himself to think about, let alone associate it with Kim Jongin, he was guilty, guilty. 

It wasn’t until half an hour later that was Kai allowed to make his phone call for the day. He didn’t think twice before calling his personal, top of the range lawyer Kim Joon Myeon, who happened to answer on the second ring.

“JM need your help, calling from prison.”  
“Jongin, don’t say a word till I get there, I’ll be flying in as soon as possible, see you tomorrow!”  
“Got it, 12pm sharp!”  
“I’ll be there at 11:59, I’m hanging up.”  
Kai put the phone down as the officer hollered in his ear to hurry up. 

Once again, he was shoved back into his cell. Counting down the minutes until he could see his lawyer to discuss what plan they would conjure up to destroy this case and get back to business, because time was money and right now these people were wasting his time so he would have to find a way to make them repay him.

It didn’t help the fact that the cell was empty and had a pathetic excuse of a window on the top left hand corner of the cell. He had been told that it would only be temporary and he would be sent to the main cell after his court hearing. He suddenly began to chuckle to himself as they had assumed that he would definitely be getting a prison sentence, clearly they didn’t know how much influence Joon Myeon had in the system.  
‘Never go into a trade without a back-up plan.’ The one quote he lived by for ten years. 

He had just managed to close his eyes when suddenly the cell door was roughly opened which created a racket loud enough to jolt Kai from his sleep.  
“Morales wants to see you pretty boy, get up!” the officer yelled as he gave Kai no time to react before being shoved against the wall and thrown out of the cell with the handcuffs suffocatingly clasped around his wrist. 

The room he was led to was much different to the interrogation room. It looked more like cramped cellar used for things other than interviews. The stench was hardly bearable and the cracked paint gave Kai an indication that this room wasn’t for business at all. Morales came in a few minutes later sweating, shirt slightly unbuttoned and a missing tie, and approached Kai in a threatening manner.

“Let’s try this again, Kim Jongin, who’s working with you?” he asked as he tied a bandage around his knuckles without taking his eyes off of Kai.

Kai could feel the intense gaze as if lasers would beam out boar through his skull, and he was sure that Morales would want nothing more than to see him suffer.

“No comment.” Kai felt a blow onto his stomach causing him to crouch forward. Morales didn’t stop there as he kicked him repeatedly in the same position. 

“Give me names boy!” he asked as he grabbed his jaw and forced Kai to look at him.

“No comment.” Kai replied as he spurted out blood all the while retaining a smirk on his face. 

Morales didn’t hesitate for a second as he punched him twice in the face before dismissing himself out of the room. He realised that this cunning being wasn’t going to say another word and truthfully his fist was throbbing proceeding the long day of ‘work’ as he liked to call it. Getting information from criminals was no easy task and he knew this all too well as he punched his way for answers. 'It was the only way' he constantly reminded himself as he set off to pack his briefcase for the day.

Meanwhile Kai was roughly sent back to his cell and was finally rid of those darned handcuffs. Morales didn’t faze him for a second and he was going to make sure that he was going to pay for the damage he caused to his pretty face. Whether or not he wanted him dead or tortured was another thing Kai had to think about as he played with his fingers, confident that Joon Myeon was going to come up with a lucrative plan to get him out. 

The mattress was very thin and uncomfortable to sleep on, as he felt the metal rims of the bed clawing its way into his back but Kai has slept on much worse and knew that he would be able to endure this for a few days until his case was over. He needed to get back to work very soon, since he was losing way too much money every second he was at this darned police station.

He finally managed to drift off to sleep, with a frown on his face since thinking about money made him feel only two emotions.  
Elated or frustrated. 

 

{*}

 

“Get your ass up, pretty boy, this isn’t a hotel” the first officer screamed as the second hauled him from his bed and once again pushed against the wall. Being dragged and shoved around was quickly becoming old to Kai and he grew increasingly agitated with every touch.  
“You got a visitor” the second one informed him as he handcuffed him tightly.  
The walk to the visitors room was extremely claustrophobic as there were four cops surrounding him. Clearly they didn't have faith in the handcuffs clawing its way through Kai's wrist.  
The clouds became grey and threatened to pour with rain accurately representing Kai's present mood. The officer's body odours and the stench of the prison were taking a toll on Kai's nose as he struggled to take a deep breath.  
Finally, he had arrived at the room and was freed from the handcuffs. He greeted Joon Myeon cooly as he observed the officers watching him from his peripheral view. He began to rub his jaw intently as Joon Myeon carefully placed his files on the table in an orderly pile.  
Once the files were set, Joon Myeon sighed loudly and placed a nervous hand on his forehead, rubbing it in a continuous motion.  
This was the first time Kai observed Joon Myeon looking somewhat anxious and he had terrible feeling brimming at the pit of his stomach. His gut instincts never failed him and he feared what his lawyer would commence the conversation with.

"Jongin, this is going to be hard, there's a lot of concrete evidence that cannot be overlooked." He began as he appeared defeated and helpless in this situation.  
"The only way to get you the least amount of time is to plead guilty-" 

Kai couldn't fathom what he was hearing. This was not how it was supposed to play out. He was supposed to take care of it and be out of here by the weekend at most. How was his lawyer, self proclaimed best of the best, not able to take care of this? 

"No, I won't plead guilty and you'll take care of it like you said you would." He finally replied calmly whilst narrowing his eyes at Joon Myeon.

"I told you not to go Jongin, Kris told you not to go, why did you go? Why must you always feel the need to prove a point?" He instantly replied still not understanding what possessed Kai to willingly put himself in the firing line. That was what the rookies were for, not leaders. As usual though, whatever Kai wanted, Kai would do and not care remotely about the consequences. This case couldn't go away whether they liked it or not and Joon Myeon had to find a way to make Kai cooperate.

"Jongdae was not to be trusted, I told you, why did you let him in? Must you always feel the need to be the Good Samaritan?" He fired back mirroring the look Joon Myeon had given him before. He refused to be defeated and nobody could tell him otherwise. He refused to stay another night let alone willingly sacrifice himself. 

Clearly irritated by Kai's behaviour, he decided to collect his thoughts rationally so as to make sure Kai saw the reality of the case. That the fingerprints all over the cocaine packs couldn't just be wiped away nor could he get rid of his image on the CCTV footage. 

Still reeling from the fact that Kai still didn't acknowledge that his own disobedience got him into this pickle, Joon Myeon started again, a lot more aggressive this time.

"Listen Jongin and listen closely, either plead guilty or serve a maximum of five years in prison or plead not guilty and face a minimum of 25 years. This is your reality and solely your choice." He explained to him hoping and almost praying that Kai understood the seriousness of his decision which could impact the rest of his life. 

Kai however, could feel the surge of anger rushing through him. Surrender wasn't a word he was familiar with and that was the last thing he was willing to do. Five years? Was that the best his 'top of range' lawyer could do? He wasn't going to accept this lying down, no sir. 

"Listen up Joon Myeon, you better get rid of this case otherwise there's a grave at Lincoln Memorial with your name on it, got it?" He hissed as he clenched and unclenched his fists simultaneously in order to control himself. Anger trying to take over. 

Joon Myeon, unfazed by Kai, decided to gather up his papers into his Louis Vuitton briefcase and stood up.  
Kai slightly chuckled as he knew his money was the reason Joon Myeon was able to purchase such luxuries yet now he was turning his back on him.

"Threatening me won't do your case any good, plead guilty or find someone else!" He uttered as he turned away to leave only stopping when he heard a faint sound coming from his client. 

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can do?" He replied admits of the nerve wracking tension in the small room. Sounding somewhat defeated, Kai almost didn't recognise the sound of his own voice as he looked towards the grey floor. Surrender. He didn't want to be locked up for most of his life, plus he had to get rid of Morales for his own satisfaction.  
"I'll do it!" He added once he observed Joon Myeon nodding his head. 

"See you tomorrow!" Joon Myeon informed him cracking his neck knowing that he won't be sleeping for the next few days. 

Kai was then ushered back to his temporary cell, roughly as expected. He couldn't stand the fact that Morales would be getting what he wanted. His mind went wild with thoughts as he paced up and down his small, cramped cell. He kicked at his pathetic bed angrily as he crouched down and placed his head between his knees.

Jail wasn't where he was supposed to be right now. He was supposed to be at the warehouse counting up his millions, or at the strip club drinking champagne with Kris as the strippers attempted to turn him on. 

Suddenly he spotted an officer roaming by looking almost identical to a certain someone causing his member to throb in response.

He was staring at the dull, grey floor, pumping his length as a distant memory began to play out...

He and Kris had been out celebrating at the strip strip club downtown. Yet again another successful trade despite the fact that there were prying eyes and cops reeking from every corner. He could smell them from a mile away. This time there were only two people arrested for his dirty work but Kai thought of this as collateral. The rookies worked hard, but not hard enough and that was their own fault. He nor Kris had the energy to bail them out, it was always messy when they got involved so they didn't.

They had been drinking for only half and hour when his phone rang.  
"Yes!" He answered irritated.  
"Don't tell me you're at the strip club again?" He heard a familiar voice nagging him, waking him up from his half day dream making him jolt upwards in his seat.  
"Amber noona, what's up?" He answered not wanting to answer her initial question. This would only complicate things for him and he didn't need Kris hearing that.  
"Don't 'Amber noona' me, I don't get why you go there, you don't even-" she began to say, annoyed but was cut off by a desperate Kai. He nodded to Kris as he hurriedly got away trying to be out of earshot.  
"Shhh one second... I know but it's not like I can say no without being suspicious!" He answered hoping she would understand.  
"Whatever, just take care of yourself okay!" She sighed, knowing that it was impossible to get through to him.  
"Alright noona." He replied before hanging up and making his way back.

Amber was his ex-girlfriend, not many people knew that. They had only dated purely because Amber looked somewhat masculine and Kai wasn't ready to accept who he was, yet. Amber was the first one who sussed him out, despite his best efforts to conceal it from her.  
However, she herself was dealing with her own struggles and their 'break up' was merely them coming out to each other. But that was over 10 years ago and despite how deep he was in the game, she always managed to find him and make sure he was okay. You could say she was his best friend, but Kai didn't do friends.

He decided to re-enter again and found one stripper working her way on Kris and the other beginning to approach him. 

"I'm Irene, what do you want pretty boy?" She started, fluttering her eyelids as her blue contacts sparkled in the dim light and her blonde hair making her look more European. 

"Let's go to your private room." He whispered in her ear before he was led away from the booth and walking towards the private room, hand in hand. 

Once there, he wasted no time as he commanded her to turn away and bend forward over the table.  
He fondled with her underwear as he attempted to pull it down. Thongs were always tricky to take off, he concluded as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and briefs in one swift move.  
Desperate to be turned on, thoughts of his ex-lover, Kyungsoo, came rushing through his mind and his body responded increasing his length dramatically.  
He wasted no time as he thrusted his whole length in her, not caring for her muffled moans of pleasure or pain as he blocked her out entirely and thought of one person.  
He thrusted repeatedly again and again until he was close to the edge.  
One more thrust was all it took to take him over the edge as he moaned for Kyungsoo.  
He removed his member from her as he dressed himself again, like nothing had happened.  
He took a few hundred dollar bills and threw it on the table and walked away from her and walked back to his original table.  
This was the only way, he thought, that he could satisfy himself though it didn't completely do the job.  
He sat back down and drank champagne as he waited for Kris to be done with his slut.  
This is where he was supposed to be.

...Lincoln County Jail was NOT the place he was supposed to be. But no matter how much he thought about it, this was his reality based off of a stupid decision because of a stupid hunch.  
Jongdae was going to pay, with his life.

 

{*}

 

Over the next few weeks the trial came and went. The case went as planned, with cooperation from Kai and he received five years, as Joon Myeon had guessed. Although he was reeling with pure hatred and anger, he knew that of Joon Myeon could have done something, he would have done so already. After all, Joon Myeon did owe him, big time. 

The first year went by extremely slowly as his cell mate had been a pain in the arse, figuratively. He would try to purposely piss Kai off which would ultimately end with the latter getting a fist in his face and maybe a few kicks here and there, quick enough for the guards to not notice.

Prissy white boys, he silently thought as he observed his cell mate being escorted out of cell as he had finished serving his sentence.  
He regretted not taking advantage of him whenever his little (or not so little) friend between his legs decided to rise at various points during the days, but Kai knew that it would be exactly like fucking Irene which meant that his hand would do a better job of satisfying him.

Year two of his sentence consisted of Morales breathing down his neck every five minutes, well every few weeks, as he had new information about his gang. What made matters worse is that Morales would attempt to bribe him by reducing his sentence for juicy leads. Never snitch, was another rule Kai lived by. He would rather die than give the police, let alone Morales, information about his circle.

His new cell mate had been quite the looker and they would occasionally have sex to satisfy their own selfish needs. Even though the other had protested that he was the furthest thing from gay, a whole year without sex was pretty daunting to a player like him and Kai could care less about the technicalities. 

Of course it was short lived as his cell mate only got a year's sentence and eventually had to leave as they said their goodbyes through fist bump and empty promises of having a drink once Kai got out. 

Two months was longest he had ever been in a cell by himself. He had found new ways to occupy himself through literature as this particular jail had a library. Granted it was a small, pathetic excuse of a library but it was a way to pass time and get his mind off of sex, money and Kyungsoo. 

During the past couple of years in jail, he had plenty of time to think and when he did, his memories would always go back to a certain someone that made his heart ache and his dick throb. Kai never allowed himself to be upset but it was different with Kyungsoo. He couldn't turn back time and save the one he loved from the fatal gun shot. The scene would repeatedly play over and over again in his mind during the middle of the night. 

Other times he thought about the times they were more intimate, and sometimes it would go back to when they would cuddle in bed and draw hearts on each other's palms or caress the other's face, gently. Kai was never one to believe in true love, until he had met Kyungsoo and had nobody but himself to blame for Kyungsoo's death. Even stabbing his killer repeatedly through the heart until he was lifeless and blood splurging from his aorta to his hands wasn't enough to forgive himself.

Yet he never broke down in public and there were rarely times where he was by himself. So the two months of solidarity felt like he was on self destruction mode.

Whilst reading one of the old, ripped novels from the library, his cell suddenly opened loudly. It wasn't time to leave the cell yet, so Kai looked up with a puzzled expression. 

"Well would you look at that, pretty boy is going to share his cell with the other pretty boy!" The officer laughed as he pushed the new inmate into his cell.  
"Don't have too much fun now." The other officer chimed in as they closed the cell door. Kai could hear their laughter as they exited away. 

He studied the new inmate's face as he remained neutral to his existence. He didn't look like a criminal, he probably was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The boy was quite good looking though, he thought and he needed a new toy boy to play with. He then swiftly moved from the top bunk to the ground, approaching the other.

"Listen punk, this is my place, you better make sure your bed is always done, if you're using the toilet and I need it you better get the fuck off. You better not leave your shit lying around. If I see your shit and I like it, it's mine. If my shoes are dirty, I'm taking yours. If you disturb me, I'm beating the crap out of you. If I hear you breathe loud enough, you're a dead man. Got it?" Kai hissed as he backed the inmate to a corner looking frightened beyond belief. He swore he saw a tear threatening to come out as the latter nodded. 

After what seemed like ten minutes had passed by, his cell mate had settled in, quietly. Kai heard a faint sound coming from the bottom bunk but couldn't make out what he was saying. 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked sternly.  
"I'm Taemin." He said finally. Kai suddenly felt a mix of emotions, one of them being regret. He couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the gentle sound of his voice which reminded him of Kyungsoo's or the gentle aura he possessed again reminding him of his former lover that made Kai's heart ache and almost felt bad for terrifying him earlier. 

"I'm Jongin, now stop talking." He replied a long while later. Since when did he introduce himself to an inmate by his actual name, he quietly thought and decided to shove the particular thought to the back of his mind and continued reading his novel. 

The next few months consisted of Taemin actively avoiding Kai during the times where they weren't allowed out of their cell or allowed to sleep either. It was for his own good, Kai thought as he had to restrain himself from pouncing on the boy whenever he bent over pick something up, or would stare into space with that beautiful face of his making Kai crazy horny.

As promised though, Kai made sure to fulfil his initial threats, as he casually stole some of Taemin's personal possessions. He had even kicked Taemin off the toilet stool at one point, purely because he wanted to show off his power. The fact that the guards turned a blind eye to his abusive behaviour, worked in his favour.

Yet, he didn't want to take advantage of him, as though touching him meant betraying Kyungsoo, which was a thought that had never occurred to him before, until he started having unimaginable thoughts of what he wanted to do to his cell mate.

Initially, Taemin would be absolutely petrified whenever their eyes locked. Lately, however, he seemed to look intrigued whenever he caught the other staring at him, as though he was looking right through his soul. 

Over the past few nights, Kai heard strange noises coming from the bottom bunk, causing him to lose sleep. He was about to take matters into his own hands, if he heard the other making strange noises again, but once he realised what the noises were, he was taken aback.

Only after the fifth night did he realise that the noises were muffled cries. He had a sudden urge to go down and console the boy who was clearly extremely upset, but thought against the idea. In his mind, his affection was reserved for one person, and it certainly wasn't Taemin. 

Plus, he would lose the 'scary' appeal if he even dared to do so, which wasn't worth it at all. However, hearing the cries was making Kai feel strange emotions. Could it really be sympathy? Did Kai really care about anyone, in that way other than the one he loved? 

He didn't know, however by the eighth night, Kai had had enough. He got down to the second bunk in one swift move lied down next to the other. He turned him around to observe his face, which was full of confusion and appeared slightly terrified. The next few actions of sympathy were uncontrolled as Kai wiped the tears off of Taemin's sad face and looked into his eyes.

Something about him made him remember Kyungsoo, so much so that he suddenly forgot himself and caught up in the moment. Maybe the reason why he was so mean to Taemin, was that he didn't want to be reminded of the past, specifically his relationship with Kyungsoo.

He didn't need constant reminders, but he missed his deceased lover so much that his affectionate side began to show, uncontrollably. 

Taemin was particularly startled to see his cell mate, lying next to him on his bunk. He had a panicked expression, and mentally prepared himself for what Jongin was going to do next. However, when he observed the concerned look on his face, his panicked state eased dramatically. 

No longer scared, Taemin began to caress the latter's face, very gently as he had a faint idea of how unpredictable Jongin could be. It was as though they were communicating through their eyes as Kai moved closer and closer before he stopped himself, centimetres away from Taemin's lips. 

Taemin lunged forward and closed the gap as their lips intertwined. Kai could feel Taemin's desperation as the kiss deepened. Taemin grabbed Kai's face and pulled him closer, hungry for more. Their lips moved rhythmically as their bodies got closer.

Taemin didn't know what had possessed him to do such a thing, and Kai had no idea why he responded as so, but one thing was for sure. That they both needed this. They needed each other, right at this moment.

Finally, their lips disconnected as they gasped for air, and Taemin snuggled closer to Kai waiting for what he was going to do next. What he didn't expect was for Kai to wrap his arms around him and lie there with him until they had drifted off to sleep.

It was then that Kai realised what he had been missing the years that proceeded Kyungsoo's death.  
It wasn't sex like he was misguided to believe, but affection. 

 

{*}

 

The next day Taemin woke up and felt the cold air. The warm body next to him had vanished making Taemin doubt himself, thinking that he had dreamt up what had happened last night. He stood up to go about his daily routine, still perplexed.

Kai observed his confused cell mate from his bunk as he waited for their eyes to meet.  
"You're finally up!" He called from the top bunk, looking away from Taemin and at the book he grabbed from underneath his pillow. 

Taemin, however was caught off guard as he recalled the events from the night before. Surely he didn't imagine the happenings of the night before, yet here Jongin was, acting as if nothing had happened. He was about to respond when Kai continued on.

"Don't mention what happened, you were making too much noise so I had to shut you up. Don't get used to it!" He continued to say, not bothering to look up at his perplexed cell mate.

"Erm... Thanks?" He replied, realising it sounded more like a question than a show of gratitude towards the other whilst scratching his head. 

"Like I said, don't mention it. Ever." He said, finally looking up and locking eyes with him. He looked more dazzling and enticing than he had remembered, and almost lost his cool, however he decided to turn away and pretended to focus on the book he had put down. He couldn't allow himself to lose control the way he had the night before. 

Taemin however, was confused at the sudden drawback but disappointed in himself for hoping that things would be different. Strangely enough, he craved the more soft and gentle side of Jongin, despite it being his only encounter with this side of him. Confused, he decided to go about his day like he usually would and, as usual, tried to avoid Jongin at all costs.

That night, he even tried to stop himself from crying, however it was impossible. The tears flooded down his face as he attempted to get rid of the nightmare that had been replaying over and over ever since it happened. 

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't block out the scream of the little girl he ran over. Another stupid drunken mistake, but this time it had come at a cost of somebody's life. He tried to press on the brake, swerve away, anything that would stop him from hitting her, but it was too late. He reacted way too slowly than intended and slammed straight into her. 

He remembered his last thoughts before the little girl suddenly appeared, out of nowhere. His mind was engulfed with the memories of his deceased girlfriend, who had committed suicide days earlier. The one line in her suicide note that replayed over and over. 

'I was miserable with you but didn't know how to leave you.' Soojung had wrote. Of course, he wasn't the sole reason for her departure, but knowing that he was a part of the reason had driven him insane.

That's when the excess drinking turned into bingeing. He hadn't meant to get behind the wheel that night, he was supposed to jump off River Park bridge. But in order to get to there, he had to drive, and was left with no other choice.

The prison sentence seemed far too short for the crime he had committed, he believed. He deserved to be punished, terribly. Four years wasn't reprimanding enough. He and the little girl's family had thought so too as they yelled profanities at him during the court hearing. 

Yet now here he was, crying undeservedly because of his foolish actions which costed an innocent, precious life. He couldn't hold back, as he proceeded to break down, again.

Suddenly, felt a pair of arms engulf him from behind.  
"You need to stop doing this, seriously, what are you doing to me?." He heard his cell mate say from behind. He could tell, from the humorous tone used, that Jongin wasn't angry or annoyed at all. 

He didn't dare move. He didn't know how long the sentiment would last for this time, before Jongin was back to his old self. 

Kai had realised that Taemin was quite fragile and couldn't form the words to speak at this moment, and decided to just lie there and console him. 

After about an hour of lying in each other's arms, Taemin finally decided to speak.  
"So what's going to happen tomorrow morning, do I have to act like nothing happened?" He asked faintly, still facing away from him. 

"Taemin..." He started and made the other turn to face him. "Don't push it." He continued to say, gently but cynically. Taemin decided that this was his cue, to indeed push it further. 

"Jongin, please! If you're going to act bipolar in the morning and act like nothing happened then please, please stop doing this. Please!" He pleaded making Kai feel taken aback. Kyungsoo used to say that to him initially when they were first starting out. 

That was before, when he used to sleep around with no remorse, before Kyungsoo became his everything, before a huge part of him died along with Kyungsoo that tragic night.

A mixture of emotions rushed through him. Suddenly, his mind and body told him that Taemin wasn't going to be another one of his 'use, abuse and dump' toys. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to see Taemin smile for him. Suddenly, he wished he could be Jongin when he was with Taemin, not Kai. Not the ruthless bastard everyone else knew. The side of him only Kyungsoo knew. 

He couldn't understand how this stranger had suddenly barraged down the concrete walls he had formed over the years. Do effortlessly, he thought. He knew that this was beyond Kyungsoo. He knew that his heart was falling for this fragile boy who had the guts to speak to him as so. 

"I won't, if you don't want me to." He replied sincerely, cupping Taemin's face.  
"I won't." Was the last thing Taemin heard before he felt a pair of lips crash on to his own. 

This time, the kiss was was a lot slower, and more sensual than the initial one. Taemin bravely slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth in which he responded by intertwining their tongues in a swirling motion as their lips and heads moved in rhythmically. Hands running wildly over the other's body as they got suffocatingly close. 

Kai tugged at Taemin's slightly long, brown hair causing the latter to moan inaudibly which turned Kai on dramatically as he felt a rise in his pants, attempting to break the connection between them, slightly. Taemin's body responded the same way as their lengths rubbed against each other. 

Regaining control, Kai halted the make out session by pulling away, and observed Taemin's longing, disappointed face. Confused, Taemin attempted to question him, only to be shushed by Kai as he put both arms around him, trying to relax.

Taemin was still perplexed, however he complied with Jongin's demand and laid his head against the other's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day, Taemin woke up to an empty bed, again. Frustrated at himself for believing Jongin, he rummaged his hands through his hair as he forcefully laid back into his bed, disappointed. 

"Don't break the bed." Kai stated admits of Taemin's display of frustration. 

"What the fuck, Jongin, seriously. Stop messing around with me like this!" He yelled from below, louder and angrier than he anticipated. Kai got off of his bed, and jumped down to look Taemin in the eye.

"If the guards caught us in bed together we'd be in trouble you dick, stop being so melodramatic!" He responded and went back up to his bunk shortly afterwards. 

In the six months he's observed Jongin's behaviour, he realised that he had no clue as to who Kim Jongin was. 

He didn't understand the random displays of affection, even prior to their intimacy. Like the times Jongin fought a few inmates when they attempted to steal his shoes, or tried to take advantage of him in the showers, or even when they did something as petty as slap his arse. 

Yet he would go back to treating him like crap once they were back in the cell. He just didn't understand. 

Yet now, he was mortally confused.

 

{*}

 

All too quickly, this had become a regular occurrence. By day, they would be indifferent to one another and went about their day, as per usual. However by night, they would either hold each other, make out, or simply talk. As though they were lovers. 

Taemin quickly learnt that Jongin's flip flop personality was merely a part of who he was. He hated being on the wrong side Jongin but when it was good, it was good. They had even confided to each other why exactly they were in prison, a conversation, which they felt, was long overdue. Taemin had also confided in the other the reasoning behind his constant meltdowns every night.

Slowly but surely, the nightmares had gradually decreased as Kai would run circles on Taemin's back until he fell asleep. It was gestures like these that made Taemin sleep with a smile plastered upon his face. Even then, Kai found it more difficult to leave the latter to proceed back to his own bunk as each night had passed by. 

Just like that, a whole year had passed by, leaving Kai with only two years left until he finished his sentence, and Taemin with three more to go. Both very aware that their time together was quickly limiting. Taemin didn't have the heart to imagine what would happen once they got out, for he didn't want to get his hopes up. 

As each day turned into weeks, which in turn, turned into months, Kai was reminded less of Kyungsoo and had grown to fall for Taemin all on his own. The two, he concluded, were completely different and Taemin possessed unique qualities which he had grown to love. 

However, Kyungsoo did manage to find way to invade Kai's mind most days. He tried so desperately to push those memories to the back of his mind, as he didn't wish to think of his former lover in the presence of his current one.

Taemin didn't deserve the hardships he suffered, his only mistake was falling in love with an already messed up girl, who had her own demons to fight. He didn't want him to deal with Kai's own demons from the past, but they were in too deep now to halt their new found intimacy.

Kai was occasionally reminded of his crew, and was visited by Joon Myeon once every few months to subconsciously give him some pointers about what was going on, outside prison.

Chen, he recalled, was still AWOL and Kris didn't have the time of day to look for him either, let alone find out what was up. Kai made sure to find him, as soon as he left this hell hole. The desire to eradicate Chen was growing strong each day he remained in prison. 

Amber also checked in on him once in a while, just to see how her old friend was doing. Making sure he was alive, were her exact thoughts. She was the only person, Kai thought, that was really concerned for his well being, and he was grateful to still have her in his life, he thought as he laid down.

Amidst the middle of the night, something had been troubling Taemin for a while, and didn't wish for it to prolong any further. He tried to find ways to ask the other before, but it never seemed to be the right time. He took a deep breathe and started. 

"Jongin, what is this? As in, what are we doing?" He asked as he turned to look directly at him, eyes sparkling with doubt. Kai, taken aback with the sudden bluntness of his question, shifted uncomfortably. 

"We're lying down, I don't know what you mean?" He joked and chuckled slightly, however his display of comedy wasn't well received as he felt a fist hit his chest, hard. Looking over at Taemin, he appeared anything but amused. 

"Seriously Taemin, can we not talk about this now, and just chill?" He continued to say as he leaned back further, only to be kicked off the bed abruptly, and locked eyes with a livid Taemin.

"Chill on the fucking floor, you dick!" Taemin angrily responded whilst turning his back to his cell mate, purposely ignoring the profanities Jongin was mumbling as he clambered up to his bunk. 

The next morning, Taemin was giving Kai the cold shoulder. He purposely bumped into the other as they went about their daily routines. He was puzzled as to why Taemin was so displeased with his answer the night before. Two can play at this game, he thought silently as they made their way to the public canteen to commence the day with the pathetic meal that was supposedly breakfast. 

Astonishingly, Taemin decided to sit as far away from him as possible as Kai let out a confused chuckle. He observed his cell mate siting alone when one of the inmates approached him, in a demeaning manner. He noticed, through Taemin's reaction, that he felt extremely uncomfortable during this encounter. 

He observed a hand sneak underneath the table and was placed upon Taemin's thigh, causing Kai to suddenly feel possessive as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He watched on as he noted the way Taemin tried to move away, only to be gripped harder through his thigh, and forced to move closer. 

When the inmate decided that he was tired of Taemin's constant resistance, he proceeded to place a hard blow aimed towards the other's ribs, injuring Taemin. Kai was now livid, however his body told him not to do anything, yet. 

Once breakfast was over, the inmates were told to go back to their cells. Kai had other plans though. On the way back, he made sure Taemin got into their cell before he proceeded to walk on, following the inmate from earlier. 

He didn't allow the inmate to finish stepping into his cell, before he proceeded to pounce on him. He continuously punched and kicked the inmate until he felt as though those actions weren't nearly enough. He then grabbed the inmate's head, and decided to bash his skull into the concrete floor before he was whisked away from the scene by the guards. 

An insane amount of force was required to release Kai from his rage, and also release the inmate which, consequently ended with him getting a punch or two from the guards. He was led back to his cell, enduring the constant scolding the whole way there. 

"Are you fucking crazy.... You're lucky you didn't kill him or you would have been here for a long damn time, pretty boy!" The officer yelled as he threw Kai back into the cell, alarming Taemin. 

He instantly woke up from his day dream, looking up at the commotion the guards were causing. The sight of Jongin was alarming, as his eyes widened, almost falling out of their socket. 

"Nutcase! I'm keeping my eyes on you, pretty boy!" Was the last thing they heard before the cell door was angrily shut. 

Taemin and Kai had been staring at each other for what felt like eternity, before Taemin stood up and approached him. Kai didn't know what to expect, but a few slaps and punches to his chest was the last thing that crossed his mind. 

"You fucking psycho!" Taemin screamed at the other before he forcefully embraced him into hug. Kai couldn't understand what had just happened, but he nevertheless held on to Taemin for dear life. 

He didn't know how, but he knew that he had fallen for the brown haired boy, hard. He couldn't tell himself otherwise, not anymore.  
Kai had unintentionally answered Taemin's question from the night before.

Not through empty words, but through sincere actions, making Taemin's heart swell as he went through an array of emotions. 

 

{*}

 

Observing Jongin's injured face, faintly touching the bruises on his lips, only one thought occurred to him. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" He whispered in disgust. Kai chuckled at his suggestion, clearly finding the other's threatening statements amusing. 

"It's not funny-" Taemin was attempting to say when Kai grabbed at his waist, pushing him slowly against the wall. 

There was a sudden change in atmosphere as Kai looked at the other, with pure lust in his eyes. Taemin, clearly surprised by his actions, gulped nervously as his eyes widened. They usually weren't intimate during the day, which was why Taemin was completely caught off guard. 

"Isn't this breaking our rules, Jongin?" He stuttered as he asked the other, eyes still widened and full of confusion. Kai was still staring at him, unfazed by what the other had just asked him. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Kai stated as he placed a quick, passionate kiss on upon Taemin's lips, then moved away. 

Taemin didn't have time to process what had just happened, when he observed Jongin going about his routine, as though nothing had happened. Not going down without a fight, Taemin threw his shoe at the other, hitting his back. 

"Don't do that shit! Fuck you!" Taemin screamed as went to lay down on his bunk, placing a pillow on his face, not allowing Jongin to see his current expression. 

***

That night, things seemed different. As they were making out, it seemed like neither of them wished to regain control. As their hands explored their bodies, and their tongues explored their mouths, it seemed like things were going too far tonight. 

Usually, Kai would be able to contain himself, however that wasn't the case tonight as his hands slid down towards the dangerous region. 

Taemin's body responded as his crotch sprung up with every touch, threatening to rip through the jumpsuit. Kai grabbed at it unintentionally and gave it squeeze making Taemin moan sensually in between kisses.

Kai's hands had a mind of their own as he unbuttoned Taemin's, gaining full access to his area. Taemin gasped as Kai's fingers played at his pelvis and grazed over his already throbbing length. Observing Taemin's face, which was full of pure lust, he grabbed his erection, and began pumping at it, picking up the pace each time. 

Letting go, Kai watched Taemin's face change into confusion and desperation. Taemin was a picture, he thought as he shifted so that his head was at the tip Taemin's length. He didn't realise how long he had paused for, until Taemin's whimpering body hitched upwards. Kai pushed his hips down, forceing Taemin to stay put. 

"Jongin, please!" He whimpered as tugged frustratedly at his own head of hair. Looking up at him one more time, Kai engulfed Taemin's length with his mouth, and bobbed up and down rhythmically. 

Moaning louder with every touch and lick, Taemin whimpered Jongin's name. He couldn't contain his pleasure, as he got closer and closer to the edge. He glanced over at Jongin, and almost wished he hadn't as the sight of him turned him on even further. 

His breathing hitched, and he knew he was so close. Suddenly his whole body vibrated, moaning with pleasure. He decided to just lay there, trying to catch his breath as Jongin cleaned him up and dressed him up again. 

Kai, once he was done, laid back with Taemin who snuggled up next to him. He knew he should be going back up to his bunk soon, and attempted to move when he heard a small voice.  
"Please, don't go yet." Taemin pleaded. Kai complied, and stayed with him until the other fell asleep. 

***

Just like that, two years had passed on and it was the day before Kai was due to leave. Their relationship had been pretty intense, both emotionally and physically. 

Taemin had been withdrawing from Kai a lot the past few weeks, and he felt surprised when he felt a pair of arms from behind, grab hold of his waist tightly as he was making his bed. It had finally dawned upon Taemin that he wouldn't be seeing the man he loved for another year after tomorrow, which deeply saddened him. 

They stood there for a little while, until they heard the signal for cell checking had gone off. Embarrassed, Taemin stood by the bed, away from Jongin as he tried to mask the tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, the guards had come in, and the prisoners stood up straight. 

"Heard its your last day, pretty boy! I'm sure gonna miss kicking the crap out of you, ain't that right, Gonzales?" He asked the second guard, who was readily nodding in agreement. 

"Sure will!" Gonzales laughed, as they gave their cell the all clear and proceeded to the next cell. 

Kai was sure to add Adams and Gonzales to his hit list of people he was planning to torture or kill after he left prison, Chen being the first one closely followed by Morales. 

Morales' antics worsened during the last two years of his sentence. Since Kai refused to cooperate, Morales had taken it upon himself to beat the crap out of him in that torture chamber of his. It gave the Special Agent a strange sense of satisfaction, whenever he obliterated the criminal's pretty face. 

The day had turned into night, and Kai internally fought with himself to lay down with Taemin or leave him be. His question was answered when he felt a hand pull him down towards the bottom bunk, and he complied by laying down. 

"So, what's going to happen when you get out, I mean, what'll happen to us?" Taemin asked, sadness filling his eyes. Before Taemin gave him the chance to answer, he further continued to ask, "Will you wait for me?" 

Sensing the desperation of that question, Kai brushed the other's long hair behind his ear and placed the other's hand upon his own chest. Eyes full of sincerity. 

"Feel this, I couldn't forget about you even if I tried!" He replied, heart beating profusely threatening to leave his chest. "I'll wait for you. I promise!" He continued on as he observed the the other's face begin to relax instantly, though full of sadness. 

They both leaned in at the same time, as they shared a long, deep kiss. Taemin confessing his sadness through his lips as he intertwined them with Jongin's. 

*** 

Kai was making his bed, for the last time. Dusting off his bunk, for the last time. Watching Taemin doing his chores, for the last time. It all felt too surreal. That after today, he'd be a free man.

He'd be back to his lifestyle, his reality. The one thing he regretted, was that he was forced to leave Taemin behind, in this hell hole. Thinking back, Kai felt as though he would have gone insane, had it not been for the pretty boy who was shoved into his cell, and shoved into his life. 

They kept each other sane, level headed. Watching Taemin moping around, clearly upset, felt heart wrenching to watch. Standing there for the last time, waiting for the guards to whisk him away, he noticed a tear slip from the other's face.

"Don't do that Tae, please don't." He said sincerely as he wiped the single tear away. He gave the other a quick, goodbye peck on the lips as he brought him into his arms to embrace him. 

"Wait for me okay, don't break your promise!" He quietly pleaded as he held back his tears. 

Kai let Taemin go, upon hearing the guards approaching his cell. He took one last look at Taemin, who glanced away. He didn't want to deal with prison life, without Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I present you with TaeKai!  
> This is the first part of my TaeKai series. Hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my first time writing a fanfic so any criticism is welcome!


End file.
